fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Sr.Chuu
Canción que me gustaría ver si Okuu volviese a las andadas (?) Sobre el menda. El dios del Geometry Dash Esta es tu página de usuario. ¡Edítala para hablar sobre ti a la comunidad! ''(Tira el mensaje a la papelera) A la porra el mensaje, ( ¿por qué narices escribo en cursiva?) '' Una vez terminé con la maldición de la cursiva, vamos a hablar del menda (Yo) Buenorl, soy un tipo normal con una vida normal, que juega a juegos de dificultad normal (Mentira) Vale, vale. difíciles (le apuntan con una pistola) ¡vale, de esos que te dan toneladas de Swag al acabarlos debido a su insana dificultad! (dejan de apuntarle) Espero no asustar a nadie con mis tonterias despues de inflarme a colacao... (Ten por seguro que no soy así de idiota en la "bida" real) (sí, escribí vida con B porque soy un tio que ve videos del rubius) (Es en serio, veo El rubius) En la actualidad sigo siendo un dichoso cuadrado de geometry dash que no logra pasarse el nivel Theory of everything 2 porque se murió cuando le quedaba un (inserte censura aquí) 9 % para terminar. Actualmente si me he pasado el nivel con Sangre, sudor y Lágrimas. No sudé pero lloraba mientras me hacía sangre por los cabezazos que me dí de rabia al jugar, ¡y aún no paso paso el dichoso Hexagon Force! (Se acerca la cámara a su avatar con Dramatismo) jejeje... Olvidé que esto es para hablar de mí. si os caigo bien, regaladme muffins, por favor... Bueno, llegé aquí gracias a Metal, que me llevó al chat, y ahí estaban los demás usuarios con los que charlaba en Mario Fanon. Un día estuve hablando en el chat, y me preguntaron que si haría algo en Fantendo. Yo dije que sí, y como un burro pensé sobre qué podría hacer. Me había encariñado con un personaje que hice en Mario Fanon, llamado Cycles. pensé en Hacer un Spin off y lo terminé convirtiendo en una saga. este es el primer de la trilogía de Cycles adventure. Y habrán múltiples spin offs de la saga. (¿esto no se coloca en un blog?) Si quereis ver mi juego, aquí lo teneis Cycles adventure: El incidente en Dreamland Mis queridos amigos, que son muy buena gente (Inserte una sensual Tabla para enumerar a mis amigos) No importa el orden, todos sois grandes amigos. A la porra la tabla, esa la usaré para que la gente me regale muffins en el muro, y les de una copia de Cycles Adventure (risa malvada) Reon: Fue la primera que conocí aquí, y me cae genial. Es la única que sabe que patrociné slap chop (?) Awesomedude75 Este menda es bastante guay... (su avatar lo prueba) Y me cae muy bien... actualmente somos un dueto muy burlao' (?) Metal Sonic21 Si no fuera por él no estaría aquí. Es muy amable, y simpático. Me cae genial. Mario Historia Un maestro del HTML. solucionó un error del link de Mi juego. Le veo normalmente en el chat, y me cae muy bien. desciende de un linaje de videntes (?) Super Luigi Fans Este gran hombre es amable no: Lo siguiente. Me apoyó incluso cuando era anónimo en Mario Fanon, lo suelo ver en el chat y me cae muy bien. competimos en GD para ver quien derroca a quien (?????) TOSHIKI OVERLORD Toshiki tiene un juego muy popular, y si no lo premian en algo... (se apunta con una pistola de agua) Venezziola tiene toda la pinta de ser un exito mundial... (un momento... la wiki solo es conocida por hablantes nativos del español) De todos modos si Venezziola fuera sacado... (rompe su hucha) iría a Gamestop a toda prisa a Reservarlo. Creo que conoce Touhou como yo. Ya casi no está activo, pero me sigue cayendo muy bien. BladeLlamaradaAzul Lo suelo ver en el chat, y me cae bien no: lo siguiente (Muy bien) Creo que tambien conocía Touhou como Yo. Si miras sus juegos... te doy una galleta Spleo Él opina que algunos personajes de mi juego son kawaiis. cycles y giant. (Giant no me parece tan Kawaii...) Cycles es Moe, segun él. Eso si es normal decirlo, porque tú mira la carita de Cycles. (que alguien le quite el colacao a Chucky) En serio, lo veo en el chat y me cae bastante bien. Seguro que le gustará la idea de usar a otro personaje Original que hice y hacer un juego parecido a mi saga actual... (Bueno, lo haré cuando termine mi saga) Foxy: Solía entrar al chat, hasta que fue bloqueado globalmente ;_; Saso: Lo veo siempre o casi siempre en el chat. Actualmente es mod y quiero hacerle una party hard por ello (???) Silver: Lo veo muy a menudo en el chat. Actualmente somos una pareja y es mi senpai (?) y de los dos, soy la chica (?) My logros lennísticamente épicos 100 ediciones: Lennyficao 250 Ediciones: Lennyficao 500 ediciones: Lennyficao 777 Ediciones: Lennyficao a lo F-777 800 Ediciones: lennyficao. (PARTY HAAAAAAAAAAAAARD (???)) 1000 Ediciones: Not Rekt 2000 Ediciones: Not Rekt. 50000 Ediciones: Not Rekt Infinitas ediciones (???): Not rekt. llevar 1 hora en el wiki: Lennyficao Llevar 1 día en el wiki: lennyficao llevar 1 mes en el wiki: Lennyficao Llevar 1 año en el wiki: Not Rekt. Llevar 2 años en el wiki: Not Rekt. (el creador fundó el wiki el mayo de 2014, pero...) (???) Llevar 100 años en el wiki... ¿la gente normal no lleva 100 años en wikia? (?????) La avenida de chuu que está cerca del Nirva... digo polo norte (?) En realidad aquí verás todos los tipos de Chuu que me he adjudicao' hasta ahora. El chuu roleador: Cuando uso mi propio personaje en idas de olla. El chuu del futuro: Cuando felicité a MH 2 veces por su cumple Chuu el retard: Básicamente cuando soy retrasado. El chuu de las navidades futuras: En otra ida de olla. Chuu el ratón: en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales (?) Broma. Chuu el Sans: Cuando describo mi caracter (????) mentira, nunca lo usé. El Chuu burlao': Bueno, ese es futuro, pero lo usaré. Tipos de chuus que he tenido en una party hard Y yastá' (por ahora) La Death note esa que me regalaron por mi cumple Alguien? o no? Quizás sí Y esta ha sido mi retar... inteligente página. (¿quién no se va a volver listo despues de esta galería de imágenes...?) (?) Firma:¡Monokuma is in the house!80px 19:27 8 ago 2015 (UTC) Cosillas que hago aburrido Categoría:Usuarios